


"am i your lock screen?"

by nghtwngs (rintsuru)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, gender neutral reader, i still don't know how to write kissing scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rintsuru/pseuds/nghtwngs
Summary: "Am I your lock screen?""You weren't supposed to see that."
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Reader, Nightwing/Reader
Kudos: 61





	"am i your lock screen?"

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my drafts for the last 6 months skjfksjd yes ik im a clown but i rewrote some of it and it’s just pure word vomit- here you go. comments are appreciated !

_“Am I your lock screen?”_ you asked as you peered over Dick’s shoulder, spotting a picture of you and him at the beach last month: you had a bright grin on your face while Dick smiled shyly next to you. His face was flushed, but you couldn’t tell if it was your doing or the sweltering summer day. A smile formed on your face as you recalled the heat of the sun kissing your skin. You could almost taste the watermelon you had that day.

_“You weren’t supposed to see that.”_

“Embarrassed, pretty boy? If that’s the case, then setting me as your wallpaper isn’t the best way to go about it.”

Dick gulped and moved his phone away from your sight. “No- I just…” He fidgeted, unable to answer. He shifted away and looked off into the distance: at the TV, the coffee table, anywhere but you. You furrowed your eyebrows at his behavior. You weren’t expecting to make him flustered.

Dick Grayson didn’t get flustered.

A sigh left your lips as you pulled your phone from the back pocket of your jeans. The screen lit up and Dick’s eyes widened. Before him was photo of you and him cuddled next to each other during a movie night. Artemis had taken it while you were dozed off and sent it to you the morning after. You had quickly saved the picture, not that you would ever tell her that.

Dick’s lips pulled into a smirk. “So, I’m gonna make a wild guess here, but hear me out: you like me back.”

“Hm, where’d you get that idea from? I was just trying to show you how cute I looked in this picture.”

“And I think you looked very cute.”

You tilted your head down in order to hide the growing smile on your face. Dick’s hand came up to your chin, turning your head towards him. His eyes flickered to your lips and you froze as he leaned into you, just about to close the gap. His hot breath on your skin sent shivers down your spine. Your own breath hitched. Now you were acutely aware of your own heartbeat, and you were sure that Dick too could hear it pounding.

“Go out with me?”

You nodded eagerly before moving that tiny inch left forward. Dick’s lips were slightly chapped, but they were warm, so invitingly warm. It was a quick touch, not longer than a second. But it left your head spinning. Staring into each other’s eyes, you gave one another giddy smiles. You would have to thank Artemis later for giving you that last push in the right direction.


End file.
